Freedom Lost
by Awakenedrose
Summary: Fenris thinks he's the only one who has lyrium carved in his flesh, he's wrong. Someone is out to make Fenris pay for the death of Danarius, and his freedom. Please be kind, this is my first story. I do not own any of the Dragon Age characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story. First, I do not own any of the Dragon Age characters. Second, when I played Dragon Age 2, I played it so many different ways. One romanced with Anders, two romanced with Sebastian (which he was a pita and a prude), three romanced with Fenris. I actually like Fenris the best. Yes, he's broody and miserable, he hates Mages, slavers and... well... everyone. But with him even if you are a mage and the side with the mages, he will side with you when you are romancing with him. That's what I liked about him, he put Hawke first. So anyways, my story takes place shortly after the battle with Meredith and Orsino, with my rough Hawke and Fenris. Now I set it so Hawke sided with the Templars. Yes, I know, if you sided with the Templars, Anders throws a fit and you have to kill him, but I explain in the story why he is still alive, still my friend, still in Kirkwall, even siding with the Templars. Now back to Fenris. He escaped from Danarius who is suppose to be almighty rich and powerful. Now if I were Danarius and Fenris escaped from me, I'd make another one. Maybe he did and has plenty, but is never mentioned. So I created a character that would be perfect. Who doesn't like a psychotic gorgeous evil female elf, and her sidekick (yes, I said sidekick) who is obsessed with not only wanting to kill Fenris, but to humiliate him, and take everything away from him because he killed Danarius. So enjoy my story. Please be kind on reviews. If I don't follow everything like the game I do apologize. Again Enjoy!_

Danarias was gone. Fenris was finally free of him, and free of being a slave. He would never have to worry about being hunted again. He had never thought he would be happy, especially with Hawke. He woke up, and noticed Hawke was up, staring out the window at the moon.

"You're doing it again" He said, sitting up to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Fenris" she replied.

"Is it the moon that bothers you? I'll go to the market and pick up some dark curtains for you. Or have Orana come with me to know what to look for."

"It's not the moon."

"Then what is it? I hate seeing you up in the middle of the night because you can't sleep."

"I miss Father, Mother, and Carver. I miss them so much." She leaned back on him. She was fighting back tears so Fenris wouldn't see her cry.

"You still have your sister, and your uncle."

"Bethany is with Sebastian, and Gamlen only visits when he needs money."

"Bethany does try to visit when she can from what you told me."

"Before she would try to hide from the Templars, but now that she's a Grey Warden, and with Sebastian, she holds her head high like she's above the Templars and everyone."

"Do I sense some jealousy?"

"Of course not." She turned to look at him with a scowl. "I miss Father, Mother, Carver, Bethany and I as a family. I even miss how Carver tortured me all the time."

"He…tortured you?" Fenris asked with a confused look.

"Not literally… just being a bully. I remember when we were kids, Bethany and I were searching for a present for mother's birthday. She said she didn't want a fuss, but Bethany and I wanted to surprise her. We walked near the pond in Lothering and found some lilies. Bethany thought she would like them. I found a single coin lying in the mud, and was thinking I could buy something nice for Mother. Then Carver snuck up behind us, and waved his arms in the air yelling 'DARK SPAWN DARK SPAWN!' Bethany ran screaming, and I tripped over my own feet and fell in the pond. I dropped the coin on the ground. Carver picked it up and yelled 'Finders Keepers!' and ran off. Bethany gathered as many lilies as she could, while I tried to sneak home because I knew Mother didn't like us coming home wet and dirty. But sure enough I was punished while Carver got the glory, using the coin to buy her a necklace."

"Didn't Bethany speak up for you?"

"She tried, but Mother just said 'that's no excuse to be so close to the pond.'"

"By the sounds of it, you and Carver never got along."

"If he wasn't my brother, I would have thought he was hired to torment me. But there were times when he would step up to be my brother. Shortly after Father passed, Carver and I went hunting together in the woods outside Lothering. We decided to split up and meet back later. I was tracking a deer when four hunters found me. I could see in their eyes they were not hunting for meat."

"They didn't …..do anything …I hope?" Fenris turned her to face him with a concerned look.

"No. They were about to, but Carver showed up. 'I'd step away from my sister if I were you' he growled at them. 'Unless you want an arrow through your skull.' At first the men thought he was bluffing, and said that he was only a boy fighting against four hunters. I'll never forget the look on his face, arrow pointing right at one of the hunters head. The hunters walked away. One of them said 'Oh lighten up boy we were just having a little fun' as he was walking by. Part of me thought 'this isn't Carver; he never is on my side for anything.' But as soon as I tried to thank him he looked at me and grumbled 'You can't go one day without drawing attention to yourself, can you?'. That's when I shook my head and said to myself 'That's the Carver I know.' He cared about me, Bethany, and Mother after Father passed, he was just too proud to show it."

Fenris just held her in his arms and thought about what to say to her.

"I wish I could say I understand about sibling rivalry but I don't. I mean, I didn't have that bond with my sister, as you did with Carver and you do with Bethany."

He held his hand gently to her face. "You are so beautiful Marian."

Marian smiled back at Fenris. "I'm glad I have you in my life." she said

"And I'm glad you're in mine." and then he kissed her passionately.

Off in the distance stood a man in dark armor with a cloak covering his face. He stood watching through the same window that Marian was staring out of. He saw Fenris and Marian in the window kissing, but then they disappeared into the darkness inside. The man turned and walked away. He entered a dark alley and approached an elf wearing a dark cloak to cover her face.

"The elf is staying with the Champion, it seems. Shall we attack now, my lady?" The man asked. He was tall, tanned, with brown eyes and dark hair in a ponytail.

"No. Not yet Augustus. I don't want to kill Leto yet. I want him to feel pain and weaken him first. He's too strong by her side. If we attack now he'll destroy us all." The elf said. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but she had the same lyrium markings all over her body as Fenris.

"But my lady, it will be an easy battle. The two dwarves and the servant do not know how to fight. Plus we can take out the mabari."

"Don't underestimate them. The Champion has defeated the Qunari single handedly, and look what happened to Hadriana and Danarius. I will not make the same mistakes they did. We wait….and then we strike. By the time I'm done, Leto will be begging me to rip his heart out." The elf woman said clenching her fist, while her body glowed with lyrium.

They started walking into the darkness, making sure they were not seen as Augustus replied to the elf woman.

"I do have some other information that might help as well my lady. It seems there might be a love triangle between Leto, the Champion, and a mage."

"I don't need to know their affection towards each other!" she said, still walking with no eye contact.

"Oh, but you should if you want to break Leto."

"Go on," she said raising her eyebrows.

"It seems the mage tried to express his feelings for the Champion, but she refused. I hear the mage might still have feelings for the Champion. Leto and the mage despise each other."

"And where did you get this information?"

"I was at the Hanged Man, to find information on the Champion and Leto. The dwarf, Varric, tells stories at the Hanged Man and plays a card game with the mage, Leto, a guardsman, and sometimes the pirate. My lady, if you want Leto to suffer, perhaps the mage can be used to our advantage."

"You might be right, Augustus"

"When do we kidnap the mage? He is powerful, and he possesses a spirit named Justice."

"We will not be kidnapping him. In fact, he will help us on his own. Come, we must leave. There's much work to be done. First I must find a place here in Kirkwall."

"What…Why? They will capture us and destroy us with ease. We should hide in the mountains."

The elf woman turned to him ,. "You can catch flies better with honey, don't you know that?" She said with a smile. "I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Marian woke with up and stretched as she turned over to see that Fenris was already gone. She looked up and saw he was just finished getting his armor on.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"I have to meet with Aveline today. She is hounding me about the mansion again."

"Why don't you move in with me? There's plenty of room."

"It's not the room that bothers me."

"You do not want to stay with me, is that it?"

"Of course I do." He turned to look at her. "You are the most important person in my life now. I cherish every moment I am with you. I just don't want to be a burden to you."

"Fenris, you are not a burden. If you are worried about money, then don't. I have plenty."

"But it's your money, that's the point."

"It will be our money." She stood up and held his both his hands. "I hate it when you leave before I even get out of bed, and sometimes you don't return from your card game until after I'm bed."

"I don't mean to wake you at night." He sighed. "Let me think on it, but I won't promise anything."

"Thank you Fenris." She said as she hugged him.

"I shall return later tonight, and I'll try not to be too late as I have been." He kissed her cheek and walked down the stairs.

As Marian was getting her robe on she heard her dog Brutus bark yelled "Brutus! NO! That mallet is not a chew toy! Give it to me! Give it here!" Brutus let out a growl.

Marian just shook her head and laughed. She walked down the stairs and saw Orana, Bodahn and Sandal.

"Good morning Mistress." Orana bowed before Marian.

"Good morning Orana."

"Fenris has just left. Would you like some breakfast?

"No thank you but I would like some tea please?"

"Yes mistress." Orona left to the kitchen.

"Good morning messere. It's a lovely morning don't you think?" Bodahn said cheerfully.

"Yes Bodahn, it is," Marian turned to him and replied.

"Your daggers are nicely sharpened, and polished to perfection. Will you be taking care of business today?"

"No, not today. I think I'll go and see what Varric is up to."

Marian got dressed and head out the door. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. As she was headed towards Lowtown to see Varric, she thought about how Varric would tease Fenris and asks him to wear something that didn't scream 'I'm a former slave, I hate you all.'

When she was approaching the Hanged Man, she heard a scream. Marian reached for her daggers and took a fighting stance. A man ran right past her.

"Stop him! He stole my coin!" A woman yelled.

She bolted right after the thief, chasing him all the way into Darktown. She looked ahead and saw Anders walking towards his clinic with his arms full of supplies. Anders looked at Marian then glanced back again as the thief ran by him.

"Marian?" he asked "What are you-" Before he could finish she ran by him.

"No time to talk! That man is a thief!" She ran by Anders as he looked at the clinic, and then her again.

"Maker help me." He sighed, dropped his supplies and chased after Hawke.

The thief ran through a back alley in Darktown to an underground passage. He glanced back and saw Marian running towards him and Anders following behind, then went down the passage.

Marian stopped at the passage to catch her breath.

"Anders… what are you doing here? Go….. To the clinic... I …can handle this" she said panting.

"Yeah, you sound like you got this." Anders said mocking. "I have helpers at the clinic. Besides, one thief will not take long."

He opened the passage door "After you my dear." He said bowing before Marian.

"Thank you kind sir," she said with sarcasm.

The both entered the passageway and saw the thief running farther ahead.

"This thief is really getting on my bad side," Marian said as she started to run after him. The thief looked back at them and bolted around the corner. When Marian and Anders ran around the corner, they found the pouch lying on the ground, and the man nowhere to be seen.

"Why would a thief steal coin, run from Lowtown, all through Darktown, through a passage, and then just leave the pouch full of coin behind?" She reached down and picked up the pouch. "It's still full. Anders, this doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it's a trap." He looked around. "I don't sense any demons or anything."

"Well come on," Marian replied. "I have to find the woman this belongs to."

"I'm heading back to the clinic. If you need me, just chase someone past."

"Ha ha. Very funny Anders."

"You're gorgeous when you start to sweat."

"Watch it Anders…"

"Alright fine I take it back. You're gorgeous all the time."

"Anders, stop it." She giggled.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say you are not, because you are."

As they walked back to the passage leading to Darktown, in the shadows hidden was the man watching the two leave his sight. Marian and Anders didn't even notice him staring. After the thief caught his breath, he was about to leave when he ran into the Augustus.

"You were supposed to put up somewhat of a fight with the Champion." He scolded the thief. "Not kill her, but a convincing struggle."

"She had the mage with her. They would have killed me."

"You told us that you were a very well trained assassin, and trained by an assassin elf named Zevran." He grabbed the thief by the throat and lifted him up.

"I…..I needed the coin…sir please! I'm sorry sir. Please don't kill me!" the thief cried.

The man snapped his neck like it was a twig and dropped him to the floor.

"There's no room for weakness!" he said sternly as he walked slowly towards the passage, waiting for Marian and Anders to be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anders you don't have to follow me. I'm just returning the pouch to its owner. Besides, I thought you were heading back to the clinic?" Marian asked him as they were walking on Lowtown.

"It's a slow day at the clinic." Anders replied. "Everyone seems to be staying healthy. Besides, I could use some fresh air, exercise, good company with a lovely young woman." He said with a grin.

"Anders…."

"Alright I'll stop. I love how you get all flustered. So where is this woman? Did you even see who she was?"

" I heard the scream right when I was heading to the Hanged Man."

"Going to see Varric? Isabela? Or are you just going in for a pint to get away from Broody?"

"Anders, he's not broody."

"Seems like it to me."

"Will you two ever get along?"

"I will go back to the Circle voluntarily before we ever become buddies."

"I'm not asking you two to be best friends. Just stop with the feuding."

"Marian you're too good of a woman to be with someone like that."

Marian stopped to look at him. "Like what Anders?" She said irritated.

"I'm sorry it's just that…." He wanted to tell her he still had feelings for her, but couldn't. "That fisting thing he does."

"What about it?"

"He might turn on you and hurt you."

"He won't hurt me Anders trust me, and please; will you try to get along with him, for me?"

I can't believe she pulled the 'for me' card. Anders thought. Now she's giving me the puppy eyes.

"Oh all right!" He said "But you have to tell him to stop tormenting me, threatening me about Templars and becoming Tranquil."

"I'll talk to him Anders, don't you worry." She was walking up to Hanged Man when she noticed a woman standing by the door.

"Are you the woman who screamed for help earlier?" Marian asked

"Yes. I saw you run after the thief. I figured I'd wait here until you returned."

Marian handed her the pouch of coins. "Here are your coins. The thief got away though."

"Thank the Maker. I am Angelique. My friends call me Angi." The female elf said.

"I am Marian Hawke and this is-"

"Marian Hawke? The Champion of Kirkwall? I've heard so much about you. This must be your lover then? You have very good taste."

Marian and Anders looked at each other. "He's….not …my lover. He's my friend Anders. He saw me chase after the thief and thought I'd need assistance."

"That was very kind of him." Angi said. "I apologize. I assumed he was your lover."

Anders couldn't help but grin at Hawke.

"So I've never seen you in Kirkwall. Did you just arrive?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I just arrived a few days ago. I would have gotten a place in Hightown but no matter how much coin I showed, I just got the same answer. 'There's no more room in Hightown, Lowtown is your next best option or leave Kirkwall.' So I purchase a place around the corner. I was going to the market to buy things for dinner, when that thief snatched my pouch. I owe you my thanks." Angelique pulls out some coins. "Here's for the help."

Marian held her hand up to stop her "No coin is necessary Angelique."

"Please call me Angi."

"Okay Angi, I'm just glad to have helped that's all."

"Well then you must join me for supper. You can bring your friend Anders as well if you'd like. I will not take no for an answer."

"I won't say no to a free meal." Anders said.

"Very well, I'll see you later then." Marian said

"Great! Here is the address. I will see you and Anders later." Angelique bowed and off she went.

"She looks a little different for an elf." Anders said to Marian.

"What do you mean, different?" Marian asked.

"Well, for one, the clothes she's wearing. It's like she's either royalty or a high noble. If you wore a tight fitted maroon dress like that with a black cloak, I'd have to take you to my clinic and run a complete physical on you." He grinned.

"Anders, stop it!" Marian scolded. "Besides, have you ever seen me in a dress?"

"No, actually, I haven't. Although, I am picturing you in that dress right now." Anders closed his eyes, and Marian smacked him the arm.

"Anders?"

"No dress? Very well…. Marian taking the dress off….Ouch! What was that for?" Marian punched him in the shoulder.

"Behave! Besides, you wouldn't catch me dead wearing a dress."

"Then I hope I don't see you in a dress. By the way is Broody going to join us? That will definitely ruin my appetite."

"Anders!"

"I'm just curious if he's coming or not."

"I doubt it. He hates meeting new people and going to some stranger's place."

"And you wonder why I keep questioning your relationship with him."

"Anders!"

"You know, I like it when you call my name, but I would love it if you really called my name." He winked at her "Good day my dear Champion!" He bowed to Marian and headed off to the clinic.

Marian shook her head smiling as she walked towards Hightown. Angelique watched off in the distance not being noticed just staring at Marian with a grin. 'This will be easier than I thought. Leto will be begging for me to end his suffering when I'm finished with the Champion.' She could feel the lyrium glow as it started to melt the cover up she used to cover the marks on her face. She quickly hid her face under the hood of her cloak and ran to her place. She slammed the door and stood leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright my lady? Your cover is melting off your face," Augustus said while sitting, pouring wine into his goblet.

"Yes Augustus. I have to learn to control my temper that's all. Did anyone see you?" Angelique asked.

"No my lady."

"Wait…" she said as she grabbed a bag from the corner, reached in, and grabbed a hand full of dust. She blew the dust towards the window, door, and all around the walls.

"There. Now we don't have to worry about walls having ears." She looked at him, walking over and snatching the bottle out of his hands. "Did the thief do what I asked? Did you get what I needed?"

"The thief failed to do so. But I took care of him for you my lady."

"It's fine. Blood isn't the only reagent for the spell. I can still make it work. We are having company over. The Champion and the mage."

"This will be interesting. What do you need me to do?"

Angelique walked over to Augustus and straddled him. "I need you to go and make some more friends, and then have some fun. I'll even play along." She whispered in his ear.

"My lady you torture me so." He kissed her neck, and grabbed one of her breasts. Angelique snatched his hand.

"Not yet!" She said. She whispered sexily in his ear "You'll have your fun later. Good things come in time."

"Like I said. You torture me." He reached out to touch her hair. Angelique snatched his wrist before he could touch her.

"Don't get soft on me, Augustus!" She sneered. "Love is for the weak!"

"I apologize."

"Go and get prepared for some fun for tonight after dark. You know what to do, and make sure you are not seen by anyone, understood?"

"Yes my lady." He bowed to her and slowly opened the door, looked for clearance, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian arrived back at her estate, being welcomed by Bodahn.

"Good day to your Messere. Hope all is well. Your….friend…Fenris seems to be a little….on the broody side." Bodahn said.

"Did he say why?" Marian asked as she handed him her daggers.

"No he just came in, slammed the door behind him, and stormed upstairs. I asked if there was anything I could do to help and he just grumbled not to bother him. Just be careful up there."

Marian walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom; she saw Fenris staring out the window with his arms crossed.

"Is something bothering you Fenris?" Marian asked.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" He grumbled.

"Well, perhaps the fact you nearly scared Bodahn half to death, and you are a terrible liar."

"What you were doing with that mage this morning?" He turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Someone said you chased a thief and disappeared in Darktown, and when you came back to Lowtown you were with that mage." He grumbled.

"First of all Fenris," she started, "he has a name. It is Anders, and I'd prefer you to stop calling him 'mage'. Second, I chased the thief all the way past Ander's clinic through a passage in the sewers. Anders thought I needed assistance."

"I'm sure he thought you needed assistance coming back from Darktown."

"Where did you hear this information?"

"There are eyes and ears all over, Marian, you know that!"

"So he walked back with me in Lowtown. I gave the woman back her money, she left, Anders left, and I left. Do you not trust me?"

Fenris lowered his head in shame. "Yes… I do. I'm sorry I snapped. I just received unpleasant news that's all."

"What it is?"

"I have to give up the mansion. Aveline said she was getting too many complaints, and I have too many back taxes on it. I have a week to move out."

"If you'd like I'll talk to her and pay whatever you owe on it."

"No, it's alright. I thought about what you said earlier about moving in with you, and I thought maybe since Danarius and Hadriana are dead, it will be okay."

"Is that the reason you were hesitant of moving in with me, because of my safety?"

"Yes. I am an escaped slave, and for the right price, anyone will turn on you."

"Fenris, I handled the Qunari, Danarius, Meredith, a bunch of demons, dark spawn, and other monsters. I'm sure I can handle slavers or anyone who tries to take you. I'll bleed before they have you."

He smiled at her and held her cheek. "I would die if anyone hurt you, and I'm sorry if I got jealous earlier about…."

Marian raised her eyebrows waiting for him to say Anders.

"Anders," he finally replied.

"There. Was that so hard to do?" She asked smiling.

"I guess not."

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"I know you and Anders will never be best friends. Probably not even friends. But for me, will you tolerate him and not provoke him with Templars, Tranquil, and blood mages? I already asked him to do the same thing."

"And what did the mage, I mean Anders say?"

"He said he will if you will."

"For you Marian, I will."

"Thank you Fenris." She leaned over and kissed him.

"But if he starts anything-"

"He won't Fenris. Now that's done I have something else to tell you."

"If it's bad I don't want to hear it."

"No it's not bad. The elf woman I returned the coins to has invited Anders and me for dinner for a reward. She offered me money but I refused to take it so she wants us for dinner. Now don't get mad or upset, I didn't invited you because you hate going anywhere other than the Hanged Man, or Aveline and Donnic's."

Fenris wanted to say something and get upset, but he knew it would only hurt Marian's feelings.

"Alright….fine. I'm sure there's a reason why Anders is invited."

"Because he helped me chase the thief, that's why."

Fenris took a deep breath "Alright, you enjoy your dinner. I have to go and apologize."

"Bodahn would like that, thank you."

"Oh…yes …him too."

"Who else do you have to apologize to?"

"Aveline." Fenris said as he sighed. "I kind of put my fist through her desk." He walked down the stairs with Marian behind him. Bodahn looked kind of nervous.

"I…..apologize….for my temper earlier Bodahn. You did nothing wrong. I was wrong." Fenris said as he put his hand on Bodahn shoulder.

"Apology accept Messere Fenris. I took the opportunity to sand out all the teeth marks Brutus left on your mallet," Bodahn said as he handed the mallet back to Fenris.

"Oh….um….thanks." Fenris walked out the door.

"Will I be planning dinner as usual Mistress?" Orana asked.

"Not today Orana. I'll be out later this evening."

"Very well mistress." Orana bowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Marian headed towards Lowtown again. She had forgotten that she was going to go see Varric. She shrugged her shoulders and figure she'd see him some other time when she didn't have stop anymore thieves.

"Well, right on the money!" Anders said. "Perfect timing don't you agree?"

"Yes,it is perfect timing. Now I believe she lives somewhere over there."

"She must have been desperate because I would rather live in my smelly old clinic in Darktown than in one of these apartments."

"Lowtown apartments aren't that bad."

"Really? Says the one who would rather camp in the Deap Roads, than to be in the same room as her uncle."

"You don't know my uncle. I'm not sure who was going to kill him first, me or Bethany."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Fine, you spend a week with my uncle and see how you turn out." She stopped and stared at him.

"Like I said I'd rather spend my time in my clinic in Darktown than in Lowtown." Anders said and Marian laughed.

"Here we are. I hope we're not too early."

"Me neither, I'm starving." Anders said.

Marian knocked on the door and a moment later the door opened.

"Marian and Anders you are just in time. Please come in." Angelique said. Marian and Anders walked in.

Anders took a deep breath in and smelled the air. "Something smells very good." He said.

"I hope you are hungry, and I hope you like it. Please enjoy."

They all sat down and ate the meal. Anders acted like he hadn't eaten in day.

"Mmmm, Angi….." He said while he had food in his mouth. "This is delicious! What is it?"

"It's just lamb."

"That's it? I've had lamb before and it wasn't nearly as good as this."

"Anders, slow down you'll get sick if you eat too fast." Marian looked at him.

"You can't tell me Orana cooks lamb this well?"

"Orana?" Angelique asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, Orana is her servant. But she used to be a slave owned by an evil woman named Hadriana." Anders started still talking with his mouth full.

"I don't think she wants to hear it now, maybe some other time." Marian said.

"If you want the exciting version, ask our friend Varric, he stays at the Hanged Man. He can make a walk in the park sound like an adventure. But if you just want to boring true story, Marian will tell you."

Marian kicked him in the shin underneath the table.

"I've heard all about your adventures. From the Deep Roads, facing the Qunari, to defeating the Knight Commander Meredith. How about some wine with your dinner?"

"Oh I shouldn't…" Marian started and before she could finish Anders interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Alright but just one glass."

The three of them were giggling and laughing. "And then Marian punched Isabella in the face to make it look convincing. That's the most I've ever seen Aveline smile." Anders laughed.

"Well I do apologize for being here too long. It is getting rather late. Fenris will be sending a search party."

"Now is this your lover?" Angelique asked.

"I love how you say lover," Anders said cupping his cheeks with his hand. "Please say it again?" he asked with a drunken smile.

"Lover." Angelique said in a very sexy tone.

"Yes Fenris is my lover. He doesn't like strange places or meeting new people. Or else I would have brought him over so you can meet him."

"He has a really neat fisting trick. If you piss him off, he glows a pretty blue, but it's not pretty when he does his trick."

Marian giggled "Come on we have to go. It's late." She pulled on Anders arm. "Thank you for a lovely evening. Perhaps we can do this again sometime? Except maybe less wine."

"Will you be all right walking each other home?" Angelique asked.

"The Hanged Man is close by, and two of our friends are there. So we'll be fine, and thank you again."

"Hey, maybe Varric would like to play Diamond Back when we get there," Anders said with his one arm around Marian, trying not to stumble so much.

"I don't think so. Say goodnight to Angi."

"Goodnight to Angi!" Anders waved at Angelique.

"Bye!" Angelique waved back smiling. After they closed the door, she hurried to the door, peeked through the window and waited for them to disappear in the night. Then she hurried over to the table, cleared everything and unwrapped two wooden dolls on the table. One was carved more masculine, and the other clearly feminine. Neither had a face, or color. Angelique took the cups Anders and Marian had drank out of, put the male doll in the cup Marian drank out of and the female doll in the one Anders drank out of. She filled both cups up with wine and started chanting.

Marian and Anders were stumbling through Lowtown towards the Hanged man, giggling and laughing about their time at Angeliques.

"Do you think I have a chance with her Marian?" Anders asked.

"Why?" She asked with a surprised look. "You want to be her lover?" She giggled.

"Yes. Is that a problem Marianian."

"You gave me one too many ians in my name."

"Oh…sorry. But is there a problem with that Marian…ian?"

The both burst out laughing.

"Problem with you putting an extra ian at the end of my name, yes."

"No, not that, the other thing."

"What other thing?" Marian said as she leaned against the wall by the Hanged Man. Anders faced her with one hand on the wall.

"The other thing. You know….maybe being her …..lover" He said as he whispered it in her ear.

At first Marian felt aroused, but then she shook her head and moved out of Anders reach.

"No. Of course not. Have at it. I wonder if Fenris is here."

"Oh yes your Broody…" he leaned into her ear "lover."

"Will you stop that?!" Marian slapped his arm.

"Alright. That's it! You asked for it!" Anders said as he tossed Marian over his shoulders. Marian screamed with laughter. Anders opened the door and entered the Hanged Man.

"I am looking for a Broody-looking elf! Has anybody seen him?" Anders yelled.

"Blondie! What are you doing?" Varric asked as he got up from the chair. "Can't you take your personal business…Hawke! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Varric!" Marian waved at him. "We just came from a late dinner and is my lover here by any chance?" Anders and Marian started laughing.

"Are you two drunk?" Varric asked.

"Put her down now mage!" Fenris scowled.

Marian looked over at Fenris "HEY! You found Fenris! HI FENRIS!"

Anders walked over to Fenris. "Here boy! Catch!" and he tosses Marian out so Fenris would catch her in his arms.

"Anders! What did I tell you?"

"Ummmmm….let me think," Anders said "Oh yes the last thing you said was 'WILL YOU STOP THAT?'" He said mocking her.

"Not that silly. I mean about Fenris."

"Ohhhhh. I completely forgot about the whole dog….thing…..ummm…yeah…..sorry."

Fenris' blood was boiling. It was all he could do to hold his temper.

"How much did you have to drink? And what did you drink? Because I want some." Varric said.

"We came from my new friend's - and possibly Anders' new lover's - place," Marian said as she giggled.

"You two are just leaving her place?" Fenris scowled.

"We were telling stories….." Anders pouted. "And her food is gooooooood!"

Marian nuzzled up to Fenris's cheek. "I'm sorry darling are you mad at me?" She asked.

"I'm was just concerned about you being late, but I need to get you home." He carried Marian and walked by Anders.

"I'll deal with you later mage!" He snarled and left.

Anders plopped in a chair by Varric. "Alright Varric deal me in."

"No, come on Blondie, time for bed." Varric said.

"But I don't want to go to bed." Anders pouted.

Varric guided him to his room and pushed him on the bed, then walked back down towards Isabella's room. He knocked on her door.

Isabella opened it far enough to show one of her eyes. Once she realized who it was she opened the door all the way.

"Varric? Are you drunk again? I'm trying not to take advantage of you but if you keep tempting…."

"I'm not drunk Rivaini. Come down and have a drink with me. You won't believe what just happened."

Varric filled Isabella on the details.

"Wow. Marian and Anders huh?" Isabella said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think they did anything. But I can't tell. It's not like Marian to do that. I'm just hoping Broody doesn't try to kill Blondie."

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

Fenris carried Marian straight from the Hanged Man to her estate, listening to her ramble on about dinner with Angelique and Anders. He carried her up the stairs and placed her on the bed, and looked at her.

"So…..nothing happened between you and Anders?" He asked.

"I told you Fenris, he wants to be Angelique's lover. Besides, you're my lover." She started kissing his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"No Marian….not tonight…..I'm still…" Fenris tried to resist her kisses but was powerless when she nibbled his ear.

He finally gave in and kissed her passionately. He kissed her long neck as he removed his clothes quickly. Marian didn't even waste time. She hungered for him like she never had before. She didn't even try to untie her shirt, she just ripped it off. Fenris pushed her on the bed, kissing her body and working his way down towards her inner thigh. Marian moaned and arched her back. She reached to dig her fingers into his hair, and noticed a ponytail. She looked down and saw Anders kissing her warmth. She was startled and lost her train of thought.

"What's the matter? Do you want me to stop?"

Marian looked and Fenris was staring at her.

"I just need you Fenris…" She reached for him. "I need you now."

Fenris climbed on top of her and guided himself into her. Marian let out a moan. Fenris kissed her neck and grabbed hold of her hands in one of his, sliding the other down onto her breast. Marian dug her hands into his back and moaned. When she looked up at him to smile, once again she saw Anders gazing down at her while inside her. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She rolled them so she was on top and looked down to see Fenris again. She rode him as he held on to her hips until finally he released inside her and grabbed hold of her tight. Marian slid off him and put her arm on his chest. She looked at him, making sure it was him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Marian felt all of her energy drained, and the worst headache she had ever had. The room would not stop spinning, and she felt sick to her stomach. 'What did I do last night?' she thought. She heard footsteps storm to her bedroom and the curtains rip open, letting bright light shine in. Marian dove under the covers and growled.

"Oh, good you're awake!" Aveline scowled.

"Just because you're Captain of the guards, doesn't mean you can barge in anytime you want," Marian mumbled underneath the covers. "What are you doing here? And keep your voice down. I don't feel well at the moment."

"See what happens when you stay out late getting drunk with Anders?"

Marian peaked her head out from under the covers. "Wait...what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Varric and Isabella had to hold Fenris back from killing Anders this morning!"

Marian sat up. "What?! When did this happen?"

"Apparently you and Anders showed up at the Hanged man, drunk. Anders was carrying you over his shoulder, threw you at Fenris and called him a dog."

Marian started to recall images as she was rubbing her head. She remembered laughing and giggling. Then her eyes opened wide as she remember the expression Fenris had when she was in Anders arms. It was full of rage towards Anders.

"Aveline I swear by the Maker nothing happened."

"It's not me you have to explain your personal life to. Fenris is at the Keep with Donnic. If it was anybody else, he'd be in the dungeon. He almost tore the Hanged Man apart."

"What about Anders?"

"Anders is probably back at his clinic healing his face. I wasn't there to see it, but Varric said Fenris gave him a good beating."

"He's probably over exaggerating as usual."

"Well hurry up and get dressed. Orana is preparing your lunch."

"My lunch?"

"Yes. It's almost noon so get up. I'll talk to you later." Avline said as she walked out the door.

Anders felt groggy, and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes.

"Maker, I'm never drinking with Marian again. She's worse than Varric." He grumbled to himself. He looked around and noticed he wasn't at his clinic.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. The he heard Varric voice off the distance.

"Broody? You're here early."

"Where is he Varric?"

"Broody calm down, everything is fine..."

"WHERE IS HE? "

"Broody let's have a drink. I'll buy, again. Okay you're glowing now. I understand you're upset..."

"ANDERS! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF, MAGE!"

Anders opened his eye wide, having gone from having no energy to all the energy he could possibly need. He was looking around for a window, but there was nothing. He quickly headed towards the front door to Varric's room. He heard footsteps storming down the hall. He knew he would have to face him sooner or later. 'Maybe it's not what you think,' Anders thought. 'It can be just about anything when it comes to the broody elf.'

He looked up and saw Fenris was glowing blue as he stormed over to Anders.

"YOU SON OF A ..." Fenris scowled as he threw a right hook at Anders, causing Anders to fall down. Fenris climbed on top of him and started punching him over and over. Varric rushed over to get Fenris off Anders.

"What is going on over there?" Isabela asked as she peaked her head around the corner.

"Broody's upset..." Varric said trying to pull Fenris off Anders

"Got ya!" Isabela said rushing over to help him. Isabela and Varric stood between Anders and Fenris. Fenris was still glowing, scowling at Anders. Anders was holding his nose.

"You broke my nose, you bastard!" Anders cried wiping the blood from his nose.

"And I'll enjoy breaking the rest of your bones, Mage!"

"Fenris! Calm down!" Isabella scowled.

"You just can't let her go, can you?" Fenris growled.

"Fenris nothing happened I swear!" Anders cried. "We just had dinner with Angelique and had some wine. We lost track of time."

"I believe him, Fenris." Isabela said pushing Fenris back away from Anders.

"I do too, Broody." Varric said. "Besides, you know Marian would never hurt you."

"I know she wouldn't! But I don't trust you that Mage!" Fenris said as he shrugged Isabela away from him. "Stay away from her! Understand?"

Fenris started to walk away when Anders mumbled something.

"Maybe if you would stop acting like a wild dog and spend more time with her outside the bed room, you would have been invited to the dinner and this wouldn't have happened!"

Fenris stopped with his back to Anders. He turned his head to the side. "The only thing keeping me from putting my fist through you now is my word."

"Greetings, Serah Hawke," Donnic said to Marian as she entered the Keep.

"Donnic! It's good to see you."

"I would say the same if it was under different circumstances."

"That bad, huh?" She asked with concern.

"It depends on what you consider bad."

"Is he still glowing blue?"

"No. That stopped about half an hour ago."

"Okay then, it's not that bad."

"Wait until you get the bill."

"Where is he?"

"He's in my quarters. Aveline won't allow him in her office after ...well I'm sure you know he owes her a new desk."

Marian rolled her eyes at Donnic and went to find Fenris. She walked through the door and saw Fenris sitting in a chair, scowling with his head down. When he looked up and saw Marian, his facial expression went from scowling to ashamed.

"I assume Aveline filled you in on the details?" Fenris asked, as he looked away from her.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could have talked about this." She asked.

"Talk about what? The fact that you were carried not only by another man, not only by a mage, but by the one man who angers me just as much as Danarius."

"Fenris." She said softly. "Nothing happened. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Fenris stood up and walked towards her.

"You know how I feel about him. He's a jealous coward who will do anything to get what he wants."

"And you think he wants to come between us?"

"I know he does, Marian. He does nothing but flirt with you, and calls me a dog!"

"And that gave you the right to turn the Hanged Man upside down?"

"I didn't turn it upside down!" Fenris growled. "Not the whole bar! Just a couple of tables."

"THERE ARE ONLY A COUPLE OF TABLES IN THE HANGED MAN!"

"What do you want me to do? You want me to control my temper, but yet he provokes me every time he gets a chance!"

Marian put her hands up and shook her head. "Fine! I'll talk to him!"

"Oh sure! Talk to him! Like you haven't done that before!"

"Now Fenris, stop it!" She scowled. "I told you what happened. I told you he and I were invited for dinner. I would have loved for you to join me, for once! But instead you spend most of your time at the Hanged Man, drinking and gambling! It would be nice if you would join me for walks or when I get invited to dinner!"

Fenris was about to same something but stopped himself. He looked down in shame.

"You are right. I'll spend less time at the Hanged Man if that will please you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for losing my temper, and I'd be glad to join you on your walks and dinner invites."

Marian showed a slight smile. "Thank you Fenris." She kissed his cheek.

"Wait here. I'll talk to Aveline to have you released." She squeezed his hand and left the room, walking over to Aveline's office. She knocked on the door Aveline told her to come in.

"Hawke we have a problem." Aveline said.

"I know, I know. I owe you a new desk, and how much to release Fenris?"

"Well technically Fenris owes me, but I assume you'll be paying for it. But that's for later. Now we have a problem that doesn't involve Fenris."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"A woman was found beaten in Lowtown. She said she was heading to the Hanged Man last night to find a couple of friends. She mentioned you and Anders."

"Angelique?" Marian asked surprised.

"She was found this morning by one of my patrol officers, who took her to Anders clinic."

"Why didn't you tell me when you were at my estate?"

"Because I didn't get the report until I got back here from your estate, that's why!" Aveline said snipply.

"Is she alright?"

"She's alive, but that's all I know."

"What would you need me to do?"

"If you and Fenris help me catch these thugs, that will pay his fines. But you still owe me a new desk. Agreed?"

"Agreed. So Fenris is good then?"

Aveline rolled her eyes. "Yes, but if I get one more report about him putting his fist through ANYTHING, I'm locking him up!"

"Thank you Aveline. I'll tell Fenris the good news."

"Maybe good news for him, but bad news for everyone else."

Marian walked out of Aveline's office, and headed over to Fenris. She noticed he was pacing back and forth.

"You can stop pacing Fenris. We can go now."

"How...much?" Fenris asked nervously.

"Only a new desk."

"That's it?"

"And we have to do a job for her."

"Whatever the job is Marian, I'll do it."

"A bunch of thugs attacked Angelique last night, after me and Anders left her place. Apparently she was heading to the Hanged Man when it happened. So you and I are going to go visit her."

"You and me? Are you sure you don't want Anders to come along?"

"Now that's enough!" Marian scolded. "You are coming with me, not because I want you to. You're coming with me because it's part of paying off the temper tantrum you threw this morning! We are going to see her, check to see if she's well enough to talk, then we are going to stay out all night to catch these thugs, and we are not going anywhere else until we do! Understand?"

Fenris lowered his head. "Yes, I understand."

While they were walking out of the Keep, Marian stated "By the way, Angelique is at Anders' clinic."

Fenris slapped his forehead and grumbled to himself. "The Maker has a sick sense of humor today."


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is a flashback and explains when Danarius meets Angelique for the first time, and how she gets her lyrium markings. I thought about saving the lyrium part for another chapter, but I'm afraid I would get carried away on having more flashbacks than present story line. I didn't put August in this chapter, but I will put him in another chapter and explain how he ends with Angelique. Again thank you and enjoy!_

"You mean to tell me a single slave took out not only the slavers, but the pets in my mansion as well!" Danarious yelled storming through his mansion. He threw vases at walls, picked up chairs and slammed them to the ground.

"He...he wasn't alone my lord..." a messenger said skittishly while on one knee.

"I spent valuable time carving lyrium into his body, and now he's gone!" He grabbed the messenger with his pulse force magic, threw him against the wall a few times until he was dead.

"All I've done for him. He wanted the lyrium markings, and this how he repays me!"

Hadrianna just stood by watching him with her arms crossed. "Since when have ever been worried about one slave?" she asked.

"I need to get him back! I need to find him!" He picked up a bottle of wine and threw it against the wall.

"That wine cost more than some of my slaves you just wasted." Hadriana said irritably. "Throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Do you think this is a joke? Fenris has escaped! My prized possession is gone, and all you can do now is make jokes!"

Hadrianna rolled her eyes, shook her head and sighed. "Since Fenris means _that_ much to you, I'll send out a search for him. In the meantime, I have something that you might enjoy." She snapped her fingers and slavers came behind her holding a chain connected to collar around a female elf's neck. She had long black hair, pale skin, blue eyes. "Her name is Angelique. One of my traders found her washed up on shore, she has no family of any kind. She is one of the few slaves who doesn't frustrate me."

"I don't want another slave! I want Fenris back!"

Hadrianna just stood with her arms crossed, staring at him. "Will you stop acting like a child?" she asked.

"I am not acting like a child!" Danarius scowled at her.

"Will you trust me? Be thankful I am giving you something to replace your precious Fenris. Have fun with her. Do your wonderful experiments on her, she expendable, I don't care. She's yours to keep."

She began to walk away when Danarius called out to her.

"What do you get out of this?" He asked.

She stopped and asked, "What makes you think I want anything?"

"You always have a price Hadrianna. Either it's power, blood, or another slave."

Hardrianna turned her head to the side and looked at him. "Fenris."

"No! Never!" Danarius shouted.

Hadrianna turned around and walked back towards him "Oh for crying out loud Danarius!" She scolded.

"I spent too much time and lyrium on Fenris! You know how much he's worth!"

"Then use her!"

"That elf isn't worth my time Hadrianna!"

"She can take whatever pain and torture Fenris took, I guarantee it!"

Danarius rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that! Look at her! She's nothing but skin and bones!"

"But she'll be stronger and faster than Fenris will ever be!" She paused. "Just try it on her!"

"She won't survive the procedure, and I'll be wasting lyrium and time!"

"I highly doubt wasting lyrium is your worries, but time maybe. If she survives, then she survives and you have a new pet. If she doesn't, then she doesn't and I'll bring you back Fenris once I capture him."

Danarius got inches away from her face. "Very well." He said.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes, but I have one condition."

"And what's that?"

"If she dies, or you do not find Fenris, I will rip out your lying tongue!"

Hadrianna just smiled at him "I'm a little too old for foreplay." she said and walked away.

"Do not return without Fenris you hear!" He shouted. Hadrianna just waved her hand in the air as she was leaving like it was was nothing. After she left and closed the door, he turned to look at Angelique. She stood with her head down.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked her.

"No Master, I am not." She replied softly.

"Then why don't you look at me?"

"Because slaves are not permitted to look in the eyes of their master."

"Look at me Angelique. Show me you're not afraid of me."

Angelique slowly lifted her head, and then lifted her eyes. Danarius stared back at her gazing in her eyes, her pale skin, and how long and dark her hair was. There was a part of him that was admiring her beauty, but the other part was in disgust that she's a slave, nothing, a nobody.

"Are you afraid to die child?" He asked her.

"No, I am not. Are you going to kill me?"

"That will depend on you." He said. He clapped his hands twice and walked towards the stairs leading to his room.

"Get her prepped for the procedure while I gather what I need."

Angelique was standing naked, in a middle of a room with her arms chained to the ceiling and legs strapped down. She looked around the room. It was dark with very little light from candles. She saw Danarius standing near by mixing together lyrium. There were dead bodies lying on the floor covered in the blood.

"If you are strong as Hadrianna claims you are, you won't have to worry about joining them." Danarius said as he walked over to her. He took a feather pen and started to draw markings on her forehead. Then he worked down her cheeks, to her neck, down her chest. He drew the marking on her entire body as if he was painting waves on her. After he was done, he looked at her closely.

"This will be very painful. Only one of my slaves survived this, and he disappeared."

Angelique cried in agony from the pain as Danarius carved the lyrium into her flesh. Some didn't hurt as much as others, but all was so painful. The procedure went on for hours, until when Danarius finally finished, Angelique stood hanging by her arms and her head down. She was drenched with her own blood from the lyrium carved into her. Danarius picked her head up and examined her closely. He eyes were closed and there was no sign of life. Danarius tapped her face for her to wake up, but nothing. He started to get furious as he walked away.

"Damn it! Hadrianna you better bring back Fenris!" He yelled throwing things on the floor.

"Master look!" One of his pupils said.

Danarius looked back and saw Angelique's head slowly rising up. She mumbled and groaned. Danarius face was full of surprise as he smiled. He ordered his men to unchain her and to get her cleaned up. For the first time, Danarius didn't worry about getting Fenris back.


	8. Chapter 8

Angelique was lying on a table in Anders' clinic. "I need you to bite down on this for me, my dear." Anders gave her a small stick to bite on.

"No thank you Anders. I've had worse pain."

"All right. If you insist. But I've had men scream like a baby after I pop their shoulder back in place."

Anders had a couple of men hold her down as he grabbed a hold of her arm. "I'm going to count to three, okay?"

"Just do it, no counting - AGH!" Angelique squealed. Anders popped her shoulder before she could finish her sentence.

"You are a lucky woman Angi." Anders said. "Try not to use your right arm for a couple of weeks. I don't need you to come back here to have it popped back in place again. Now lie still while I heal you."

Angelique nodded and Anders closed his eyes and waved his arms over her body to perform his magic. The blue glow hovered over her body. Anders suddenly saw flashes of images. He saw a vision of an arm glowing going through someone's chest, and blood splattering all over the place. He quickly stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" Angelique asked.

"Um, no... It's nothing." Anders said, shaking his head.

Angelique stared at Anders and noticed his nose was bruised. "Andraste's mercy, what happened to your nose?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing."

"I'm sorry Anders, I didn't notice it earlier."

"Angi, you didn't even know where you were this morning, let alone the state of my nose."

"Well, tell me what happened."

"Let's just say I had an unwelcome guest when I woke up."

"So you were in a fight?"

"You could say that."

"What was the fight about?"

"It was a big misunderstanding, that's all." Anders said waving his final touch. "All right, you are finished. I would like you to come back again in a few days. I need to check your arm to make sure it heals correctly."

Anders heard a knock on his door. He looked over and saw Marian.

"Marian?" He asked surprised. "What a pleasant surprise!" Then he noticed a figure behind her. It was Fenris.

"Now it's unpleasant. What is that dog doing here?"

"Anders, don't start!" Marian scolded.

"He is not allowed in my clinic!" He snapped and glared at Fenris.

"Aveline sent us." Marian said politely. "Angi, this is Fenris. We heard what happened to you. How are you doing?"

"Much better than this morning, thanks to Anders." Angelique said, propping herself to sit up.

"She is better than when I first saw her. She has no broken bones, but her shoulder was dislocated. A few healing spells, shoulder back in place, arm in a sling. She'll be good as new. So go, and take your dog somewhere else!"

"Watch your mouth mage!" Fenris yelled.

"Enough! Both of you!" Marian yelled. "Angi, are you okay of telling us what happened."

Angelique lowered her head. "I feel so embarrassed. After you and Anders left my place, I felt so guilty about leaving you two to walk home intoxicated, that I wanted to make sure you made it safely to the Hanged Man. I left my place not long after you two left, and five men came out of the shadows and grabbed me." She covered her eyes hiding in shame. "It was too dark to see what they look like. I can't describe on what they did to me. I don't want to live through that nightmare!" Tears leaked out through her fingers.

Marian puts her hand on Angi's shoulder. "Don't worry Angi. Well find them."

"I didn't realize how dangerous Lowtown could be." She whimpered.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Lowtown's really not that bad as long as you don't roam the streets at night."

Anders glared at him. "And this is coming from somebody who has a mansion in Hightown. How is the place holding up by the way? I heard the roof might collapse. It'd be a shame if that happened while you were inside."

"I'm sure you would be heartbroken." Fenris said with sarcasm. He started to move forward, but Marian put her arm out in front of him.

"Not like it's any of your business Anders, but Fenris decided to move in with me."

"You two are living together?" He asked. He knew it was a bad idea. What does she see in him? He thought to himself. He's a wild dog who will snap at any moment. Why doesn't she see that he is unstable to be around?

"There's no sense of him, keeping it since he spends most of his time with me anyway." Marian looked at Fenris and squeezed his hand.

Angelique perked up "Does that mean the place is for sale?" She asked.

"The place is falling apart. There's so much work that needs to be done, and the taxes are outrageous."

"The cost won't bother me, and I love to redecorate. When can I look at it?"

"Angi, I think you should try to rest at least for today..." Anders explained.

"Anders I feel fine. Whatever healing you did, it worked, I'm fine."

"But your arm still needs to heal."

"I'm not going to go swinging my arm at people. I just want to look at a place."

"You might change your mind after you look at it. It's worse than my clinic"

"I don't care what it looks like! If it's in Hightown, I want it!" Angelique can feel her rage build up as she tried to calm down. That's all she needed was her cover up to melt away in front of them. She's lucky the cover up didn't rub off when she was attacked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"If it means that much to you, why don't you stop over to my place tomorrow for tea and we can talk about the arrangements. It will take at least a couple of weeks for his stuff to be moved out anyway."

"Two weeks? There can't be that much alcohol in the basement." Anders mumbled. Marian gave him a stare that he knows, and it's to shut the fuck up.

"Thank you. I'll be over tomorrow afternoon."

Augustus was sitting in a chair at Angelique's place sharpening his dagger when she walked through the door, with her arm in her sling. "So I see you're back in one piece." He said still sharpening his dagger.

"You have any idea how much effort it took me not to fight back?" Angelique glared at him.

"Were they too much for you my lady? You did tell me to go out and make friends."

"I could have snapped those men in half. I was getting bored for a moment."

"Looks like they didn't do too bad of a job." He said staring at her arm.

Angelique looked at her arm and snickered. "I actually added that part after the men left. If I'd known before I had to put some effort into it, I wouldn't have had you waste your time finding them, and I would have just done the whole thing myself. I will be meeting with the Champion of Kirkwall tomorrow about the mansion. I take it the coin I gave you was plenty to bribe enough people to complain abut the mansion?"

"Some people were greedier than others, but I had more than enough. So far it seems like everything is falling into place. So what are your plans now?"

Angelique grabbed a container of herbs, a bowl and one of Augustus's daggers. She sliced her hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. She mixed the herbs with the blood into a paste while chanting a spell, and put it into a small container.

"Tonight the champion and Leto are on a hunt for my attackers. Have your new friends coated their daggers with this and have them cut her. It doesn't have to be a deep cut. A small scratch, or even a prick will do."

"I'll make sure it gets done." He grabbed the container. He laced up his boots, and put his black cloak on. "This seems a lot of work for just one elf."

"Trust me Augustus. It will be worth every bit of it when it's over. First, he loses his place, then he'll lose the woman he loves. I'll crush his heart, and then rip it out!"


	9. Chapter 9

Marian, and Fenris stopped by the Hanged Man and asked Varric and Isabella if they would help them track down the thugs for Aveline. They walked all around Lowtown for hours, but no sign of anything.

"Are you sure she was attacked by thugs?" Varric asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how many there are."

"Maybe she was just as drunk as you and Blondie, tripped over her own feet and fell. If we don't see anything soon, I'm going back to the Hanged Man for a pint."

"I'm with you Varric, I'm getting bored." Isabella said staring at her fingernails.

"You and Broody are welcome to join us." As soon as Varric, made that statement. Out of the shadows, came several men.

"Well, if it isn't the Champion of Kirkwall." One of them said with his arms crossed. "We were told, you might come looking for us after our little stunt last night."

"So you're the one who hurt my friend last night." Marian stated.

"People pay me to get things done, so we do it." The second man stated.

"You were hired to attack Angi?" Marian was stunned.

"It was nothing personal, just business, same as this will be." The man said as he drew his blades. All five men ran towards Marian, trying to leave at least one small simple scratch. Fenris wouldn't let any of them get near her. Like she needed help to begin with. She threw one of her daggers at one of their heads and fought quickly through the pack. Fenris drew his sword and started attacking. Varric stood back, drew Bianca and launched a volley of explosive arrows into the fray. Isabella, melted into the shadows and slit a couple of the men's throats. Augustus was lurking in the shadows watching the battle. He knew the plan wasn't going to work. He had to take things into his own hands, but he also knew he would be slaughtered if he tried to go after Marian. He pulled a thorn out of a small sack he had in his pocket, dipped it in the paste that was coated on the daggers, and placed it in his custom blow gun that was passed down in his family for many generations, aimed it at Marian's neck and shot it. Marian slapped the side of her neck as the thorn hit her. All the men were dead and the fight was over. Marian felt something sharp in her neck. She pulled it out and looked at the thorn. She looked around to see where it might have come from.

"Are you alright?" Fenris asked.

"Yeah" Marian said, shaking the thorn out of her hand, confused on where that came from. "I guess I will go tell Aveline what happened."

"Me and Ravaini will fill our pints at the Hanged man. Want us to order you one?"

"No thank you Varric."

"Suit yourself. What about you Broody? You are coming?"

Fenris was going to say that he was going with Marian to the Keep, but Marian spoke before he did. "Go ahead Fenris. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, who knows if Aveline is in a better mood or not. Best if you didn't come this time or until I know for sure."

While Fenris, Varric, and Isabella headed toward the Hanged Man, Marian started her way up towards Hightown to the Keep. As she approached the bottom part of Hightown, she started to feel different. She stopped to think what was going on, and then thought it was nothing. Then she started to feel a warmth sensation going through her body. She never felt this temptation before, and she tried to ignore it. She kept hearing voices in her head. Was it a demon? She thought to herself. She took a fighting stance for caution. The warm sensation was getting stronger. Her eyes began to blur and she started to see visions. She couldn't make out what it was. It was a man and a woman. They were both crying, and holding each other. Why were they naked. No, not crying, but moaning and they were making love. Marian kept opening and closing her eyes, trying to see straight. She needed help but she couldn't make it back to Lowtown. She was fighting this urge until she got to her estate. If she could just get there, she'd be fine. She kept seeing the vision again, but this time the woman's face began to change. It was her. She was watching a vision of herself making love to someone. It was Fenris at first, but then, the face began to change, and it was Anders. Why would she be seeing this. She doesn't love him. She loves Fenris. Something in her mind was telling her something. Go to him. There's nothing wrong with a little pleasure from a real man. Fenris is at the Hanged Man, he'll never know. The warmth in her body got stronger and harder to resist as she had to stop and try to fight it. She saw that her estate was only feet away. She hurried through the door and headed towards the cellar. Bodhan was trying to greet her with his usual greeting, but saw something wasn't right.

"Are you alright Messere?" He asked.

"I'm heading the clinic!" She growled "Tell no one! Not even Fenris! If he asks where I'm at tell him I'm with Aveline!"

"Ah, very well." Bodhan bowed and went back to his business.

Marian's body was on fire with temptation, she knew that Anders could tell if it was a demon. She ran through the cellar and hurried until she reached to the entrance of Anders clinic. She waited in the shadows until she knew he was alone. She watched people leave his clinic one by one. Finally the last person left and Anders said Goodnight as he closed the door behind him. Why did she have this urge for him so bad? She hurried to the door and closed it behind her, startling Anders.

"Marian? What are you doing here?" Anders asked confused.

"We found the thugs who attacked Angi" She said, leaning against the door. "I got bit, and I think you better look at it." She said as she was biting her nail.

"Um, okay come over here and let me take a look."

Marian strutted over to the table not taking her eyes off of him. She hopped on his table and gave him a mischievous look. "How do you want me? On my back, or on all fours?"

"Just show me where you were bitten." She pointed at her neck and Anders couldn't help but chuckled. "Is this a joke? I had to drag your ass here when you broke your arm during your battle with the Arishok, but you want healing on this little bump?"

Marian swung her legs around so Anders was between them. Then she sat straight up and stared at him as she grabbed a hold of his crotch.

Anders was startled and confused. He has never seen Marian act like this. "Um, Marian what are you doing?"

"Come one Anders, don't toy with me. Give me one of your complete physicals you've been telling me about. Maybe we can use a certain tool in your pants. If you want I'll even guide the tool for you." She said as she was untying his pants. Anders was struggling to hold her hands down.

"I'm flattered Marian, believe me, but I don't think you're being yourself. What about Fenris?"

"Fenris is at the Hanged Man, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said as she tried again to untie his pants, but again he grabbed a hold of her hands and stopped her.

"Marian no, as much as I would love to rip your clothes off and have my way with you, I can't. I don't need Fenris to put his fist through me. You don't want him to do that now do you?"

"What I want is you!" She said and then slipped her tongue into his mouth, clamping her hands to his cheeks. At first he couldn't resist. Oh, how long he has been waiting for this. He grabbed a hold of her and kissed her back. But then he snapped out of it. What was he thinking? He knew something was wrong. He put his hand in front of Marians face and cast a sleeping spell on her. She collapsed in his arm as he laid her gently on the table.

"I don't know if I should hope I'm right or wrong now." Anders mumbled to himself as he waved his arms over her body. After several attempts of scanning her body and no signs of demons, Anders started to get frustrated. He had to do something, but what. First, he had to get her back home. How was he going to explain this situation? _I was closing up the clinic when Marian came by and wanted me to look at the bump on her neck. By the way, she grabbed my crotch and stuck her tongue down my throat and I cast a sleeping spell on her_ he thought. Yeah, Fenris will _really_ understand. Who do you go to when you need to sneak in somewhere? A couple of the best rogues in Kirkwall.

Meanwhile Angelique was focused on a spell until Marian fell asleep.

"Ugh! Blast that mage!" Angelique yells throwing her arms in the air, pacing back and forth.

"Problem my lady?" Augustus asked, while he sat sharpening his daggers.

"I lost control! That mage cast something! This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Wouldn't the dolls be easier?"

"The dolls only work if I have a sample of their blood. This spell is more powerful. This puts her under a form of hypnosis. It allows me to put any picture or idea I want into her head."

"So your plan is for her to sleep with another man. Then what?"

"If everything goes to plan Augustus, everyone will be on my side, you will no longer have to hide, and Fenris will be alone." She said with an evil smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Hanged Man, Varric, Isabella, and Fenris were playing their favorite card game Diamond Back.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch!" Varric yelled at Fenris. "That's five hands in a row you won."

"I now wish you would have gone with Marian instead of coming here." Isabella grumbled.

"Now Ravaini, nobody likes a sore loser."

"I only like being on the bottom when it comes to being in bed with someone. Ugh, I need a refill." Isabella said, walking to the bar. She waved her hand to the bartender, but she kept hearing a whisper.

"Psst. Psst. Hey! Isabella!" Anders whispered outside the door of the Hanged Man.

Isabella looked over and saw Anders. She was confused why he kept waving her to go outside. She walked towards the door and stepped outside.

"Anders what's wrong?" She asked and then once she saw he was carrying Marian she gasped. "What did you do to her?" she scowled.

"I didn't do anything!" He began, "Well, I cast a sleep spell on her. Is Fenris in there?"

"Yes, but if you don't explain yourself in 10 seconds, he'll be out here and he won't be happy about this."

"She came to my clinic and was not herself at all."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I'm always ragging on her to leave Fenris for me? Well, I might be kicking myself in the ass for stopping it. She wanted to have sex with me."

"Wow. Marian's tired of Fenris huh? I didn't think she'd have it in her. Good for her."

"It wasn't like that. Believe me when I say I had all I could do to control myself. I know she was not herself. You know Fenris will flip like if he sees her like this now."

"How long will she be out?"

"For the rest of the night. Please help me." Anders pleaded.

Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. How long do you need?"

"Hopefully not long. I'll be back as soon as I can"

He headed towards Hightown as Isabella headed back inside the Hanged Man. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table Varric and Fenris were sitting at, smiled and sat down. "So? Whose deal is it?"

"We already dealt. It's your bid Ravaini."

"I want a new hand, misdeal."

"You didn't even look at your hand." Fenris stated.

"Fine," Isabella picked up her hand, and then threw back in the middle of the table. "Misdeal! Fenris shuffle, and Varric can you help me at the bar?"

Varric peeked at the cards Isabella threw in, and saw that she had a winning hand. He walked with her to the end of the bar.

"Alright, who's trying to kill you this time?" Varric asked. "You had a winning hand, and you usually don't act like this unless someone is after you."

"Anders needs us to keep Fenris here for at least another hour. Marian showed up at his clinic horny."

"What!" Varric asked with a confused look.

"Shhhh, he said nothing happened, and he put some sleeping spell on her. I'll explain later, but we need to keep Fenris here until Anders comes back. He's taking Marian back to her estate."

Varric let out a big sigh and stared at the floor. "I need to pick better friends."

They both walked back to the table with a mug in each hand, and sat down with Fenris. Fenris looked at both of them as he was dealing the cards out.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Of course, everything is okay. Ravaini is just paranoid, that's all." Varric said.

"Paranoid about what?"

"She thought she saw the Arishok outside that's all. I keep telling her not to worry. The big bad Arishok isn't going to hurt her. He's dead."

"Thank you for reminding me Varric." She growled. "Here Fenris, a pint on me." She handed Fenris a pint.

"Oh, thank you. But I think I should cut this hand short and head on to Marian's." He started to get up, but Isabella pulled him back down in his seat.

"No!" She yelled. "I mean no, don't go just yet. I need to win my money back or at least try. Besides, it's rude to leave without drinking a pint, someone bought for you."

"Oh, silly me!" Varric said over exaggerated, "I bought you a pint as well Broody, I forgot Ravaini bought you one." He slid the pint closer to Fenris.

"Varric, I won't be able to finish both them. I'm only playing one more hand and that's it. I told Marian I wouldn't stay out too late anymore"

"But tonight you helped her take care of the thugs..."

"A job that paid off the damage I did to this place, and I owe Aveline a new desk."

"So you broke the big girl's desk big deal." Isabella said "The desk was ugly anyways, and the Hanged Man needed some upgrading. You're not leaving until I win my coin back."

Meanwhile...

Anders was carrying Marian, heading to her estate mumbling to himself. I could have had sex tonight, but noooooo, I'm being Mr. Nice Guy, doing the right thing. Maybe someday Marian will come to her senses, run into my arms.

When Anders reached Marian's estate he opened the door and headed in.

"Ah, you return" Bodhan said, but then he was startled when he saw Anders walk in carrying Marian. "Ser Anders! What a surprise! Is Messere Hawke alright? She ran through the cellar to your clinic, as if it was urgent."

"She's fine." Anders stated, "She fainted that's all."

"Very well."

Anders carried Marian upstairs to her bedroom, and tucked her in. As he walked back downstairs, Bodhan started to stutter something.

"Umm... Anders" He began "Your trousers..." Then he pointed at Anders pants. Anders looked down and realized that his pants were untied. He'd forgotten Marian was untying his pants. Anders quickly tied his pants. How they didn't fall down while he was carrying Marian, he'll never know.

"Sorry about that," He said

"No apologies necessary."

"Look, it's best if Fenris didn't know I was here. For Marian's sake?"

"Of course." Bodhan said as he nodded. "Good night, Sir Anders."

"Good night Bodhan." Anders said as he walked out the door.

Back at the Hanged Man

"This is bull shit!" Isabella yelled as she threw her hand in the middle of the table. "When I first met you, you couldn't win if your life depended on it! Now it looks like I can't win if my life depended on it!"

"What did you say earlier Varric about her being a sore loser?" Fenris asked as he gathered up his coins he won.

"Nobody likes one." Varric said chuckling.

"What are you laughing at Varric?" Isabella asked with a scowl look, "You lost coin too!"

"One, I didn't lose as much as you did Ravaini," Varric started, "And two, it's funny watching you get pissed off when Broody wins!" Then Varric bursted out laughing.

"You're drunk Varric!" Isabella said, watching Varric laugh hysterically.

"So? It makes it that much funnier, watching you be a sore loser!" Varric said still laughing.

"Why did you let him drink that much?" Isabella asked Fenris. "Those drinks were meant for you!"

"I told you I wasn't going to drink them, and he wanted more." Fenris stated, "Besides. I didn't hear Varric complain, and I have to get home now." He stood up, grabbed his pouch full of coin. "This should be enough to buy Aveline a new desk."

As Fenris walked towards the door, Isabella quickly ran in front of him and blocked the door.

"Isabella, you're in my way." Fenris said.

"You can't leave yet." She said while stretching her arms on each side of the door.

"I'm going home, now get out of my way."

"No! We can play without coin. We can play my favorite version. Strip Diamond Back."

"Ummm...no. Find someone else to play that with you, I'm going home."

"No!" Isabella said, as she shoved Fenris back. This time Fenris was starting to get annoyed. Varric just sat back, and watched. Isabella looked over to him and glared.

"Ravaini, you're going to make Broody mad. You know what happens when he gets mad."

Isabella glared at him. "Varric you're not helping!"

Fenris finally had enough of this nonsense. He tried to move Isabella out of the way but she wouldn't budge. Varric sat and laughed as he watched Isabella fight to keep Fenris from leaving. Isabella decided to go for desperate measures. She tackled him to the floor.

"Isabella what are you doing!" Fenris yelled as he tried to stand up while Isabella climbing on his back. At this point Varric is laughing so hard, he fell off his chair.

"Isabella get off now!" Fenris growled trying to walked while Isabella holding on. "Fine! I can make it to Hightown with you on my back! Have fun explaining this to Marian!"

Right when he was about to open the door, it swings open with Anders standing before him, huffing and puffing. Before anyone could move, Isabella slipped off Fenris like it was nothing. Fenris turned and faced her.

"What is wrong with you?" Fenris yelled at Isabella. Then he turned and looked at Anders. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a late patient, and I ran here to make it in time to play cards. Did I miss it?"

"Oh look Anders is here. You can go now. I'll just win my coin back from him."

"Whatever, I'm going home." Fenris said, shaking his head, and he walked out the door. Isabella glared at Anders.

"What?" Anders shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what!" Isabella said trying to help Varric up.


End file.
